Priya Singh
Priya Singh was introduced in The Hearing as an antagonist as she was vying to expel the MC from Hollywood U after she returned from her trip abroad. History She has connections with a lot of famous people as she is a colleague to Thomas Hunt and she confronted Ander Stones after he insulted her at the Hollywood U Board Meeting. She is known as the meanest professor in Hollywood U but the first time any of the main characters meet her is at The Hearing. She and Thomas Hunt used to date before he broke up with her. Personality Priya is very strict and very serious as she met the MC for the first time and insulted them because of the things she heard about them from other people and was expecting them to have piercings and tattoos. She doesn't like to take in every student but she does want to expel the students who lack passion or talent and teach the students who have strong talent. Although she is very malicious to the students, she appears to be much softer around Thomas Hunt as this was shown in The Hearing when she considered his statement supporting the MC and in The Silver Circle when she talked with him about the hearing and about their past relationship. Quest Involvement She first appeared in The Hearing as she met MC for the first time and discussed on how she can easily expel them with her signature on the expulsion forms and that they should arrive at the meeting bright and early. Later at the hearing, she was the head of the meeting and got Bianca, Anders, Jenni, Shae, and Lance to speak against the MC as the MC and two agents contradicted their statements with Lisa's and Zoe's statements until Priya Singh said that Holly Chang shouldn't be considered the third representative as she was a cautionary tale and that she has no credentials. After the break, she asked if the MC brought another representative to support them as the MC has stated that they have no representative. She remarked on that before she pulled out her pen and almost drew her signature on the papers until Thomas Hunt spoke up to the MC's defense as their representative. After listening to Thomas, she went into another room as she thought of all the statements she heard so far until she went back to the hearing and told them that the MC has been allowed to stay at Hollywood U. After the hearing, she warned the MC that they and their entourage were on thin ice before she left them alone. She appeared in The Silver Circle as she was talking with Thomas in his office about how the hearing went and how soft he was becoming when it comes to students such as the MC. He remarked that his teaching method is much comfortable before she started to discuss their past relationship and how they had been back then. After Thomas rejected her, she left the office, leaving Thomas leaning on the window sill before the MC and Holly left quietly. Appearance Priya wears a light yellow-white sweater with striped arrows on the sleeves and midriff and she wears a gold necklace around her neck with her brown hair held up in a low bun. Trivia * She used to be in a relationship with Thomas Hunt. * She has a lot of connections with many famous people. * Thomas Hunt compares himself "like a teddy bear" to Priya Singh Category:Main Story Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists